1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a compressive hemostatic belt used to stop bleeding from a catheter insertion wound upon completion of an arterial catheter examination.
2. Prior Art
Recently, arterial catheter examinations have been made for contrast medium-using diagnosis of hearts or cerebral blood vessels. Cardiac catheter examinations are performed through surgical. In most cases, the so-called catheter puncture method which moves a catheter from the femoral artery or vein in the inguinal region to the heart is used.
In this examination method, a contrast medium or various medicines are injected through the catheter puncturing the femoral artery or vein in the inguinal region, or other various preoperative and postoperative examinations are conducted. In this connection, there is a need to compress the catheter insertion wound for a relatively long time in order to stop the bleeding from the catheter insertion wound resulting from the extraction of the catheter from the femoral artery or vein in the inguinal region.
With the compressive hemostatic method for catheter insertion wounds, it has been common practice for a doctor or nurse to manually compress a catheter insertion wound for about 15 minutes, apply gauze to the catheter insertion wound, apply 3 or 4, 70-cm long 5-cm wide fabric adhesive plaster over the gauze to compress the catheter insertion wound from above the gauze, placing a sand bag having a controlled weight of 500-1000 kg, and affixing the sand bag against moving by the fabric adhesive plaster. The compression is maintained for 12-24 hours.
However, in the conventional method described above, the use of adhesive plaster as means for fixing the gauze applied to the catheter insertion wound and also affixing the sand bag placed thereon after extraction of the catheter has drawback in that the patient often experiences a stiffening feel, pain and/or itching. The conventional method can also cause dermatitis and vesicular exanthema.
The sand bag tends to slip off when the patient lying on his back tilts his body even slightly. Such a deviation of the sand bag results in the sand bag deviating from the compressed area, making the hemostatic effect and thus leading to other drawbacks, such as ecchymoma.
On the other hand, in order to solve such problems, Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 92746/1985 or Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 198139/1985 have suggested a compressive hemostatic belt formed of stretch fabric as part of a compressive hemostatic means for catheter insertion wounds to replace the adhesive plaster and sand bag.
Such a compressive hemostatic belt, however, is constructed so as to be difficult for a user to wrap it and to visually ascertain the level of its compressive force on the catheter insertion wound. Thus, it is necessary for him to rewrap the belt when adjusting the compressive force. All in all the loading state of the belt is unstable.
Further, since the belt uses an expensive stretch textile fabric, its production cost is very high, making away difficult to throw it after use especially when there is a hygienic problem of causing infectious diseases due to the adhesion of blood to the fabric. Therefore, to prevent such hemoinfectious diseases, after each use of the compressive hemostatic belt, it is washed and sterilized, imposing limitations not only from a hygienic standpoint but also from the standpoint of enhancing labor savings for nurses.